The goal of this effort is to use various bioinformatics approaches to analyze data regarding complex human disease, aging, and the role of disease processes in aging. Over the years we have applied this effort to a number of related projects including The Genetic Association Database, development of disease related Gene Sets for multiplex analysis of high-throughput data, among others. This includes summaries of genetic associations for Type 2 Diabetes, Alzheimer's disease, Obesity, Autism, Autoimmune diseases, among many others. We are currently using a bioinformatic approach to analyze population based aging related studies based on methylation and large scale gene expression studying increasing genomic instability with age.